Hard to be Green
by PrimaZelda
Summary: Mikey's always been told that he watches way too many horror movies, but when he and his brothers get abducted one begins to wonder. Warning! Contains mpreg, but with a different twist.


Warning: **mpreg** but with a different twist. (Which is why it's rated M. That and because there might be some graphics in later chapters.)

Summary: Mikey's always been told that he watches way too many horror movies, but when he and his brothers get abducted one begins to wonder.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the TMNT. This is basically just for my own amusement.

Prelude

How do my brothers and I get ourselves into these messes? I mean seriously?! My bros and I were just out having some fun on the rooftops, when '_wham_', one thing leads to another, and we're now stuck on this alien world. Truth be told, the situation isn't really that different from a regular day…if it weren't for one single detail.

"GET IT OUTTA ME!!"

Yeah, it's just my luck. You know, I've been told that I watch too many monster movies, that I have too big of an imagination, and that I pretty much get scared over nothing. But at this moment I ask you…

"AARRRGGG!"

I'm I really scared over nothing?

Chapter 1: I Told You So

The character moved with caution on the television, gazing carefully at the thousands of eggs that littered the interior of an alien ship.

The only occupant on the couch bit his lip. His eyes were glued to the screen, completely entranced by the suspenseful music coming from the speakers. Holding his breath, he silently reached into the large bowl of popcorn on his lap. He took the kernel half way up to his mouth and held it there while the music climaxed and the character grew closer to inspect one of the alien eggs.

"Aarrrgggg!!!" The character let out a scream as the infant creature inside abruptly broke through its shell and attacked the person's face.

"Aaahhhh", Mikey screeched, unintentionally dropping the entire bowl and its contents to the floor.

The character continued to wrestle with the alien parasite when suddenly the screen went blank.

"Hey! Raph, I was watching that."

"Sorry Mike, but ya can watch it later. It's time to hit the rooftops."

"Aw, but it was just getting to a good part. Besides, I went patrolling last night."

Raphael tossed the youngest a scowl. "If I have ta put up wit _Fearless_ an' his training games so do you. Now com' on, I ain't dragging yer butt up there."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother's retreating carapace, before brushing off the remaining popcorn and grabbing his gear.

It was cold out in the warehouse, and his older three brothers were standing there waiting for him. He flashed them a grin.

"You guys went through the trouble of waiting for little ol' me? You're too kind."

"Save it Mike. Another two minutes an' we would've left yer shell at home."

"Oh, is that so? Well, in that case I guess I'll just go back down and—"

"Forget it Mikey." Donatello, the mellow turtle said catching the youngest by the upper rim of his shell. "We've all been cooped in the lair all day. It'll do us good to get some exercise. Especially you so you can run off some of that extra energy. I swear if I had some sort of organic plug, I'd gladly take some of it."

"Enough talk. Let's get started before it gets too late at night. Sensei has an extensive training session planned for tomorrow morning."

Mikey turned towards his eldest brother with a look of incredulously. "Again? But I'm still sore from _this_ morning's practice. Can't he give us a break?"

Leonardo regarded him with a look close to sympathy, and shook his head. "He just wants to be sure that we can work together as a team again. Just give him a few days; I'm sure things will get better. Besides, it's not like we couldn't use the practice." He gave him a smirk.

"Speak fer yourself Fearless. I could take seven of those street punks lyin' on my back."

"You mean like you did last night, Raphie?"

"Shut up, Mikey!"

"Okay, who's up for a game of _stealth hunt_? I brought the yellow bandana." Don said, waving the small object uneasily. He wanted to stop the fight before it started. Usually how it went was Mikey would tease Raphael relentlessly until the red banned turtle would get fed up, he's chase after Mike, Leonardo would interfere, and then once Raph and Leo got into a fight all bets were off. Fortunately for him, this time he won't have to try so hard to put a stop to it.

"Ooh, me!" Mikey grabbed the bandana from Don's hand and tied it around his bicep before his brothers could protest. "Catch me if you can slow pokes! Hee hee, ha ha ha!" He ran out of the ware house and onto the rooftops at light speed, grinning all the while. "Maybe Donnie was right." He thought to himself, "This was a good idea, just so I can raze Raph when I win the game."

He had to admit, it also did feel very good to get out for awhile. He could stretch his legs and have the delightful feeling of briefly being airborne. He jumped from one roof to another, avoiding gravel whenever possible as to not leave visible tracks for his bros to find.

His feet landed another concrete roof, when he happens to glance down at an odd sight. A tiny red light danced around on his green foot, occasionally jumping between his two toes. He let out an 'eeep' before moving out of its way. It followed him.

"Oh, a wise guy huh?"

He ran to the other end of the roof. The small red spot stayed in place, before traveling back in forth across the gritty rooftop. Mikey watched it as it landed on a pidgin roosting on an airshaft. In one swift motion, the bird was engulfed in the red light and abruptly vanished. A single feather drifted down, landing on the concrete. Mikey's eyes widened.

"I don't think so, dude."

He took off as fast as his legs would allow. Briskly leaping from one building to the next, it wasn't long before he put a good amount of distant between himself and the offending object. He leaned against a chimney, huffing out of breath.

"Guess it shows don't test the Mikester."

"Test this shell fer brains!!"

"Aaahh!" Mikey moved just in time to avoid being tackled from above as Raphael dropped down from the chimney.

"Raph! There-there was this red thingy! And it was all like following me. Oh, and then it was like—"

The muscle bound turtle grew irritated as Mikey continued to rant and managed to stay just that much out of his grasp.

"Will ya hold still?!"

"But Raph! It really did make that bird disappear. And then it chased me across the city."

"Forget it Mikey, you're captured.", said Leo with Don right behind him. "Sad really. It hasn't even been two minutes."

"I'm serious guys! There's this creepy red light scoping out New York City. For all were know it could be aliens wanting to collect specimens so that they could nail their hides to a trophy wall!" The nervous turtle unsheathed his weapons and spun them defensively.

"Relax Mikey. The only extraterrestrials in this sector of space are the Utroms, and they're a peaceful race." Said Donatello, placing a hand on the orange banded turtle.

The youngest only continued to anxiously keep a defensive stance. His eyes were wide, scanning back and forth across the roof. He bluntly ignored his brothers and even held no reaction when Raph untied the yellow bandana and then whipped it against his arm. He did, however, let out a scream once a tiny familiar light appeared on the roof.

"Aahh! Run!"

"For the last time shell fer brains, there are no aliens in this—"

Raph didn't get to finish as a tingling sensation overcame all four of the teenage brothers. Their vision felt like a blur, like trying to see through murky water. Gradually the fuzzy film in their eyes wore out. The area they were now in was dimly lit, complete with a cold, metal floor. Raph flinched as a pidgin flew above their heads, landing on a crate, and then proceeded to groom itself. He scowled, not bothering to look at the youngest brother.

"You know", Mikey grinned, puffing out his plastron. "I'm going to have great pleasure when I say, I TOLD YOU SO!"

Author's note: I blame this on my _Sims 2 game_. My sim got abducted by aliens and came back with a little surprise. It inspired me to write this weird little story, plus I loved the way Mikey acted in the episodes of _Notes from the Underground_. His girly scream is just too cute. (Oh! And I still could use a beta reader if anyone's interested…please with cheery on top!)


End file.
